Various devices have been developed for the transportation of organs or other tissue. Some such devices are also capable of perfusion of the organ or tissue at warm and/or cold temperatures to extend the useful life of the organ.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,594, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses various systems and methods that may be involved in an organ transporter with perfusion capability. U.S. Design Pat. No. D 470,594, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows the external configuration of an exemplary organ transporter.